My Latin Lover
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Alex Shelley thinks through a normal evening between himself and his girl. Alex Shelley x OC


**TITLE: My Latin Lover**

**CHARACTERS: Alex Shelley, Roxy Cayan, mentions Chris Sabin and Ruby Marshell**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), mentions Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Not sure what inspired this, but I'm not complaining.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy, Rainbowblack owns Ruby, the others are not mine and I don't claim that they are.**

**_Alex Shelley's POV_**

I'm laying on the couch right now, the remote dangling from my fingers. I can hear movement in the kitchen. I know what's going on. Roxy, my girl, my whole world, is making dinner. I'm just happy that our best friends, Ruby and Chris, aren't here right now. Chris took Ruby out for the day. Shopping. So, the house we all share is quiet. Calm.

Roxy begins to hum. She tends to do that when it's too quiet. Right now, the tune sounds like one of her favorite songs. You know, that 'Bleeding Love' song. I hate that song. But Roxy loves it. She loves a lot of things.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep on the couch. I yawn and the remote falls to the floor.

Roxy must have entered the room at some point. I hear her walking across the hard wood floor, her sock covered footsteps muffled. She kneels down next to the couch I'm laying on and blows gently into my ear.

I swat her away halfheartedly, not really trying to hit her.

She giggles, avoiding my hands easily. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Roxy's smooth fingers delve into my mohawk. "You promised that you'd make the salad, sweetheart."

I groan, letting one of my eyes open. Her dark eyes are full of joy, as is her beautiful, smooth voice. "Five more minutes?"

She shakes her head. "Sweetie, Chris and Ruby will be home by then and Chris is going to be hungry. Please? Can you please do it now?" She nuzzles my temple. "Please, 'Lexie?"

I smirk, closing my eyes again. "Okay, okay."

Roxy smiles at me, tossing her short, highlighted brown hair over her shoulder. "Great." She takes both of my hands and pulls me into a standing position. "Thanks, baby."

"No problem." I reply, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now, where is my salad stuff?"

She giggles quietly at me. "On the counter." She smiles, still holding one of my hands. She leads me into the kitchen.

As we pass the radio, she flips it on and turns up the volume. A Shakira song is playing. Roxy giggles in delight and begins to gyrate her hips in tune with the music. "I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you, boy..." My girlfriend whispers, watching me with her suddenly seductive, dark eyes. Her cherry red lips are pursed, like she's just waiting for a kiss.

I swallow nervously and continue my chore of making a salad for dinner. Another glance over my shoulder tells me that Roxy is closer now, her hands just inches away from wrapping around my torso.

She's so beautiful like that. Her hair is messy, but not in an unattractive way. It's a very sexual way. She's wearing her red miniskirt, with the silver chains dangling from it and a black tank top with the TNA Knockout emblem across the chest area. Her eyes are outlined in black, with a silvery blue on the lid. Her lips are plump and red, and they look so kissable.

Suddenly, dinner doesn't seem important any more. I turn and take her into my arms, tilting her head back for a long kiss. "Roxy..."

Roxy smiles, pressing her lips more forcefully into mine. "Oh, 'Lexie. I love you, sweetheart."

I smile back, leaning down now to kiss her forehead. "I love you too, baby girl." I whisper into her ear before picking her up. I seat her on the counter in front of me.

Roxy giggles and kisses me again. "Aww, Alex..."

I smirk. "You're my Latin lover."

She quirks a brow, smiling. "Latin lover?"

"Good description, right?" I reply, kissing the base of her throat.

"Obviously."

Neither of us cared that the salad wasn't finished just yet. As the music faded, we broke apart.

"I need to get the chicken out, 'Lexie." Roxy said, gently pushing my shoulder. "We can get back to this later."

I watched her as she pulled on her oven mitts and bent over the oven to extract the chicken. "Finish your salad, Mr. Peeping Tom."

I blush. "Thanks, darling. Love you, too."

And that is just how our relationship is. Roxy Cayan is my whole world. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
